PROJECT A, "Hypertension Proneness--A Long Term Study of Hypertension Risk Factors in Young Black Americans: Objective - To determine if there are measurable parameters ("risk factors") which can be used to predict proneness to hypertension and its complications in a population of young Blacks. To gather data regarding the prognosis of casual blood pressure elevations. PROJECT C, "Serial Measurement of Ventricular Dimensions, Contractile State, Wall Thickness, and Mass in Patients with Hypertension--A study utilizing the Echocardiogram": Objective - To obtain serial measurements of ventricular dimension, myocardial contractile state, wall thickness, and cardiac mass in patients with hypertension and compare them to a control group. To observe the effects of antihypertensive therapy on these parameters. PROJECT E, "Hypertension Induced by Oral Contraceptives": Objective - To determine socio-economic, genetic, hemodynamic and endocrine markers that will enable one to predict who will develop hypertension from oral contraceptive medications. To determine the incidence of hypertension in patients taking oral contraceptives in a Black population and to follow these patients for five years after the pill has been discontinued. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Verma, P., Curry, C., Titus-Dillon, P., & Ahluwalia, B., A competitive protein binding radioassay for 17 -ethynylestradiol in human plasma, CLIN. CHIM. ACTA 63: 363, 1975. Curry, Charles L., & Hosten, Adrian O., Current treatment of malignant hypertension, JAMA, 232, June, 1975.